


I Won't Let You Drown

by RageAgainstTheNormal



Series: MakoHaru Drabbles [1]
Category: Free!, Free!: Eternal Summer
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Makoto centric, Might add more chapters later, Oneshots Of Haru and Makoto, POV Third Person, Set In Free Eternal Summer Time, Short Fluff Story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, long time crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageAgainstTheNormal/pseuds/RageAgainstTheNormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto finally confesses to Haru after a horror movie. Angst, fluff, and awkward first kissing from these two adorable swimmers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Let You Drown

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters of random oneshots of MakoHaru. I love these two. <3 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Free, or the beautiful characters. But seriously, these are my children. 
> 
>  
> 
> I apologize for any grammar mistakes. I wrote this after having a writing splurge of ideas.

Haruka Nanase was a curious man. Cold, distant, nothing seemed to affect him. Cold was a bad word, now that Makoto thought about it. Haru wasn’t cold. Haru as quiet, only daring to speak up when something needed to be said, or to talk, always softly, about Mackerel or the Ocean.  His eyes shone like the ocean itself, and shimmered like the waves in the clean pool. Haru’s eyes intrigued Makoto. As much as Makoto hated to admit it, looking into Haru’s eyes slowly inched him closer and closer to liking the Ocean. Not the horrible storms, never that. Just the color, the shimmering from the sun, and the soft breeze. You were free there. It felt like something Haru should have been thinking about, that sentence. However, it popped into Makoto's head instead. But why?

Makoto loved Haru. That was why it was there. The feeling was constant, nagging, and agonizing. The feeling of remorse was the most constant of the feelings. Haruka didn’t have those feelings for Makoto, and Makoto tearfully accepted that. Rei knew how Makoto felt. Nagisa knew as well. The better question would be, who didn’t know? Even Rin knew about it, squinting his eyes and staring at Makato whenever he would drift off to ‘Haru Land,’ as Nagisa would call it. This thing, this wonderful thing was a moment in time when Makoto would stare at Haru. It was almost constant for the time they were together. Haruka was beautiful. In the water, out of the water, sleeping… Makoto wasn’t a creeper. He was just in awe. It was beautifully horrible. Everything about Haru was beautiful, and the eyes Makoto would get lost in—Stunning. Breath-taking. 

The hard part was, as terrible as this seemed, was when Haru was with Rin, or complimenting Rei. Jealousy shot through him, though his smile stayed glued to his face. Makoto was a smiley person, everyone knew that. Makoto wanted to be the one in Haru’s arms, the one being stared at, _the one being noticed more._ Makoto was Haru’s best friend; that would always stay true. But, just best friends? It killed Makoto. That’s why Makoto jumped at every chance he had to be with Haruka. Whether it was staying at Haru’s home until he arrived, even though he had once fallen asleep, or simply walking home with him. Time was precious. That’s why even at the worst possible situations, ones that could risk his health, Makoto tagged along with Haru like a desperate puppy. This was one of these times. 

* * *

 

“Hm. Rei, what about you?” Haru asked hopefully the two blue tickets clutched tightly in his pale fingers, blue eyes swimming and sparkling with normal. Though his tone was disappointed, once more, Haruka’s face never left its blank face; excluding his beautiful eyes. 

Makoto felt bad for Haru at that moment. Haru was a bit more talkative when it came to the movie he wanted to see. It surprised everyone, even Gou, when he claimed what movie he was looking forward to seeing with Rin. That was the stinging part for Makoto. _Rin_ this, _Rin_ that—It was horrible. Rin had been trapped into visiting family then, and as pouty as Haru was, Makoto felt a thrill of joy slither up his spine. The movie however… Makoto might die, as Gou said. Gou understood his pains, seeing the oblivious Haru and hopelessly in love Makoto. 

‘Paranormal Activity: Ghost Dimension? You can’t handle that, Makoto. You screamed when Haru jumped out of the pool yesterday. You’re always scared. This would literally kill you.’ Gou had said with a frown, sympathetic red eyes turned to the green eyed male.

* * *

 

 

Makoto sighed at that memory. It was true, he was easily scared. Very easily, actually. But to be in a movie theater with Haru for hours—that’s what motivated him to do the unthinkable. Rei was busy, Nagisa had squeaked and shook his head, claiming he was going with Rei. No one would go to the movie with Haru, and Haru bought two tickets. **

“I’ll do it!” Makoto feverishly exclaimed just as Haru was about to shove the tickets back into his pocket. Gold, Purple, and Blue eyes all turned on him at once, dumbfounded. Biting his lip, Makoto let emerald orbs wash over Haru, and his-adorable-half open mouth. He was surprised, and so were the others. 

“But, Makoto—“ Rei started, adjusting his red glasses delicately on his nose. That was, until, Nagisa sent Rei a _look._ The violet haired male seemed to get it then. Let Makoto go, he’s been needing this. Nagisa’s eyes silently said that to the former track member, shutting him up immediately. 

“I can do it. Haru-Chan want to go see it, so I’ll go with him! I can pay you back for the ticket,” Makoto started blabbering, green eyes wide as saucers as he nervously ran trembling fingers through light brown hair, fingers clenching from all the eyes on him. It wasn’t the problem of the eyes—Swimming competitions had more—It was just the fact that one pair belonged to Haru. 

“Makoto, you don’t have to do this. You’ll be terrified.” Haru pointed out blatantly, blue eyes shining in that way again that made Makoto internally cry. It was beautiful, perfect. Makoto was determined to go no matter how scared he was. 

“I can do it! Really!” Makoto protested, practically begging at this point, glancing to Rei and Nagisa, desperately, for help. They could convince Haru-Chan, right? Makoto sure as hell hoped so. This would be like a dream, spending more time with Haru. Makoto might just explode if he didn’t get time with his… friend. 

“Haru!” Nagisa started, fumbling over his words for an excuse, wearing that knowing grin of his. He knew why those desperate pleas fell from Makoto's lips. Of course he did. Love was a strange thing, after all. Makoto watched The Last exorcist with me last week, he should be fine!” Nagisa said quickly. That was obviously a lie. Whether Haru knew it or not, his expression only became more shocked. Was he acting, or genuine in surprise? Makoto didn’t know, and it didn’t seem Rei or Nagisa did either. 

“Makoto? You would do that for me?” Haru said, mouth still agape, thin, dark eyebrows furrowed together gently in confusion. He didn’t understand, as usual. The oblivious Haruka, living lovesick free. Oh how lucky he was in Makoto's opinion. 

“Of course.” The brunette quickly said, eyes still wide and wild, green flashing brightly through the orbs, almost like green lighting. It was not unusual for Makoto's eyes to do that around Haruka. It wasn’t unusual at all for Makoto to act strange, unless he was determined on something else. Swimming, for an example. It had confused Makoto himself at first. The two were best of friends for thirteen years, almost fourteen years—so why was Makoto becoming so nervous? He had asked Nagisa, whom had frowned and suggested puberty, making the brunettes cheeks flare for hours. He had asked Rei, who pondered for hours and hours, but still couldn’t produce a mathematical equation for it. Then, Gou said it. Quite loudly at that, making both Rei and Nagisa see their mistake. He was in love with Haru-Chan. Once it was said, it hit, and very hard at that. 

Haru stared for a moment, then cleared his throat. “Let’s go then, the movie starts soon.” The raven haired male declared, holding out the blue ticket to his friend, blue eyes swirling with that spark, tat spark of happiness that was clouded by his monotone face. Haruka always smiled on the inside, Makoto knew it for sure. 

Makoto couldn’t hold back his joy. The brunette grinned, teeth exposed, lips curled, and eyes sparkling as he took the paper scrap into his fingers, immediately scuffling through his swim bag for his wallet, carefully slipping the important ticket inside. Even after the movie, Makoto knew, as embarrassing as it was, that the ticket stub would be in his wallet for eternity, always giving him another reason to smile. “Thank you, Haru-Chan!” The man said, scrambling after Haru, whom was already walking down the sidewalk, holding his swim bag over his shoulder. 

“Don’t call me that.” Haru mumbled, right on key as Makoto had scrambled forward enough to be right next to him. Haru-Chan… Haru didn’t mind hearing it from Makato, like he would ever admit that. 

Makoto had only grinned, wrapping his fingers tighter around the straps on his bag. It may be a horror movie, but Makoto could do it. He would be with Haru. It wasn’t like any of it was real, right?  

* * *

 

That’s where his mistake was. Or so, where the mistake started. What had he been thinking? He was scared of the dark, and now this? That deadly font that read, ‘Based Off Of a True Story’ that was plastered on the dark screen. Makoto gulped, fingers curling tightly around the arm rest. Why did love do this to you? Makoto knew what the outcome would be. He always knew. Makoto would scream, hide behind Haru, and throw his 3D glasses somewhere, earning either a sigh or snicker from Haru. The swim club had tried, quite desperately at that, to get Makoto to be not afraid. They watched Pet Cemetery, and once more, Makoto had screamed and fled, panicking in the dark. He had to be gently guided back into the room by Haru, whose blue eyes shone with emotion down at Makoto. But, what emotion? 

“Makoto, you sure you’re fine?” Haru murmured, voice even softer in the silent and dark theater room. Though his blue eyes shone through the darkness, meeting fear stricken green ones. Makoto had shook his head yes, violently, but Hard luckily wasn’t _that_ oblivious. His action could have been a frown, a pat on the back, but instead, something warm touched his cold hands. 

Haru’s hand. Makoto was struck with confusion, numbly letting his hand relax from gripping the armrest. What was Haru doing? That was the only thought that ran through Makoto's seemingly numb brain. Warm fingers entangled with cold ones, blue orbs meeting green. Makoto soon worn a shocked, flustered look, while Haru was his normal calm. The only difference on his expression was a smile that made Makoto internally melt. He was still utterly confused, but that’s okay as long as Haru was there—holding his hand. Haru wouldn’t let him drown, Haru wouldn’t let him lose himself. Makoto trusted him, so he went with his selfish endeavors. _Haru was holding his hand. Hard was holding HIS hand._ Those thoughts sent a feeling snaking up him that was so new, so foreign, but so comfortable at the same time. It felt like it belonged there, deep in his soul, it ached for Haru’s hand. That hole was filled.

Makoto's breath was gone, his lungs only able to utter one thing—“Haru.” The male breathed, fingers slowly curling to accept Haru’s hand and keep the warm there. 

Haru had smiled once more, before his lips slipped into a straight line. Though the ocean in his eyes was churning, breezy, and bright. “It’s okay, Makoto. This isn’t real. That’s just to scare you. Focus on me if you need, not the movie.” The raven murmured softy, turning to meet Makoto’s wide eyed stare.

Makoto blinked once, twice, three times, processing what Haruka had just said to him. _Focus on me?_ That’s all Makoto did, no matter if he was scared or not. Swimming, family, Haru. Swimming, family, Haru. It’s all he thought about, all the major things he cared about. Seeing Haru care, that was enough to relax his nerves, even if it was just slight, it helped. Makoto slowly le himself ease back into the plush, red chair, eyes trailing. First over their entwined fingers. This sight, the simple act of even touching Haru made his heart race. Helping Haru out of the water… That was a rush. But now, this? Makoto felt his breath escape him. Next, Makoto finally dared to look at the screen. It seemed innocent enough. A family moving into a house, he father setting up cameras to watch the baby. Innocent. 

Ten minutes into the movie, however, wasn’t innocent. The little girl, not the youngest, had seen something besides her reflection in the mirror. Haru seemed unaffected, just staring at the screen. Makoto had gasped, clutching Haru’s hand. Haru had squeezed back, glancing at Makoto from the corner of his eyes, staring at the reflection of the movie in Makoto’s 3D glasses. Those may just be the death of Makoto. 

Thirty minutes in was even worse. The jump scares had started. Makoto had finally relaxed, listening as the family argued, and the father held the box of ‘objects’ he had found in the attic. Smart, Makoto thought. Because looking to find the ghosts was brilliant, apparently. The scene went by quickly, where Makoto was tense in his seat. The teenage boy was just about to glance into the piece of glass the father handed him. Little did Makoto know, that’s when the 3D would kick in completely. He was not prepared for the screaming ghost, not at all. Makoto screamed along with the boy, immediately going into a defensive position, knuckles white against Haru’s hand. Eyes wide, Makoto buried his face deep into Haru’s shoulder, nudging his face into the crook of his neck, utterly terrified.

Haru had also jumped from the ghost, but certainly not as much as Makoto. Then, his hand was squeezed hard, which Haru responded with a gentle squeeze, and a look of concern at the cowering brunette. Carefully, Haru relaxed his shoulder, letting the frightened man nudge even closer into him. Haru didn’t exactly mind it, to be truthful. It was warm, the closeness of his friend. Raven hair flopped from being pushed away from his eyes right back again, making Haru gently push it away, his eyes not leaving Makoto. “We can leave if you want,” Haru offered, squeezing the emerald eyed man’s hand again.  “I don’t want it bothering you.” Haru said once more, voice a whisper against Makoto’s ear. Truthfully, that made Haru shiver. Being this close to Makoto… It was nice. 

Makoto shared the shiver, feeling the dusting of Haru’s caring words caress his ear. “No, I’m okay.” He didn’t want to leave, Even if he was scared, he was staying. For Haru. He wanted to. Makoto didn’t exactly want to look back at the screen, but that was okay. He would rather bury his face into the nice smelling Haru, and feel his warmth. He was okay with this simple act. Anything to be closer—to feel closer to Haru—he needed it. 

“No, you’re not. Makoto, it’s only the beginning of the movie.” Haru insisted. Makoto could almost feel the frown in his words that were whispered into his ear. 

“I’ll be okay. You won’t let me drown, so I’m fine.” Makoto blurted out quietly into Haru’s neck, slowing letting his eyes flutter shut. He was relaxed… That’s what he needed after a scene like that… Even though there were many more to come, and he was sure of it. 

Haru was silent for a moment. Makoto could practically hear Haruka’s pondering. “Of course I’ll never let you drown, Makoto…” Haru said meekly, more meekly than normal. Makoto was curious why his tone changed, but decided not to say anything. 

The brunette slowly lifted his head from Haru’s shoulder, but it was suddenly pushed down again, making Makoto stare in confusion at the one who did so. “Haru?” Makoto questioned. What was Haruka doing? Makoto couldn’t figure that part out. 

“You’ll hide your face soon anyways. This makes it easier.” Haru said simply, staring straight at the screen. It seemed like a valid reason, so Makoto didn’t complain.

Haru was certainly right. The movie stretched on, with more scares, and truthfully horrifying scenes. Then there was the awkwardly placed sex scene, where instead of Makoto hiding his face, it was Haru, burying his face into the brunettes hair, whom was blushing a deep red. Did the teenage boy really feel the need to bang his boyfriend when ghosts were trying to kill them? That’s what Haru didn’t understand. Both were a blushing mess, but that soon ended once one ghost popped out and…ate…his boyfriend. This time, Makoto paled, face like the very skin of the ghost on the screen. That phased him for a while. The jump-scares got Makoto worse and worse each time, to the point where he was trembling and wouldn’t stop clutching Haru’s shirt, fist curled into a tight ball, the other hand ghostly white as Haru and Makoto clutched each other’s hands. It was certainly an experience. Makoto had to admit, he was glad when it ended. He was already trembling enough, and he truthfully didn’t want it to get worse. The only bad part of it ending would be the fact that he would have to unhinge himself from Haru. He hadn’t thought about it before, but now it left a sinking feeling in his stomach. Would Haru be disgusted with him for being that scared, and frankly, ‘gay’ to Haru? He didn’t want things to change for the worse between them… Makoto’s heart sank at the very thought.  That was like a nightmare. That, and clowns with spiders crawling out of their eyes.

Haru took a deep breath at the closing scenes, glancing down at his trembling friend. “Makoto. It’s over, it’s okay now.” The raven tried to convince him, patting Makoto’s hair softly. He didn’t know what else to do, frankly.

Reluctantly, Makoto stood, though he still clutched Haru’s hand with wide eyes. “That was horrifying,” the brunette choked out truthfully, knuckles ghostly white. His face was incredibly pale, along with that horror that shimmered in wide emerald orbs. 

Haru laughed. Quietly, but it was still a laugh. A sound that made Makoto’s heart rise up a bit, no longer in the pit of his stomach. “It was scary. You did well, Makoto. Let’s go, it’s getting dark out.” Haru murmured, tugging Makoto’s hand gently as he leaned over to grab both of their bags, handing Makoto his. The two sung their bags over opposite shoulders. Both were oblivious, but internally happy—neither let go of the others hand.

* * *

 

“Makoto, why did you come with me if you were scared? I could have gone alone.” Haru said finally, interrupting the silence of only their shoes hitting the sidewalk, and occasional cars driving by.

That was a question Makoto was not looking forward to. He was conflicted. It was their last year of high school. Should he tell him the truth? Or nervously fib? Makoto felt like running away, hiding in a bush, anything to escape this. But instead, his heart blurted out the truth before he could think differently. “Because I’m in love with you, Haru-Chan.” Makoto said hurriedly, words a blur as his eyes widened with fear, and he gently tugged his hand from the others. If Haru wanted to leave after he said that… He could. Makoto wouldn’t object. He would let him, and cry alone. It was a simple fact. Makoto cried, everyone did. Though he would never, out of sadness, cry in front of Haru. It was an unspoken rule. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to—I mean, It’s true, but I’m sorry for saying it.” Makoto blabbered, eyes welling farther and darker green with fear. He couldn’t even bring himself to look at Haru.

Haru was silent, hand half paused in the air. _Makoto…loved…him…_ The thought was a lot to take it. He felt the same, the emotions bubbled and rose—but, why did Makoto never tell him if he’s felt this way for a while? Without another second of hesitation, Haru learned forward, hands capturing Makoto’s chin, lips crashing into each other. Haru’s eyes closed.

Makoto’s breath was stolen. Haru’s hands were on him. No, Haru’s lips were on him. Makoto didn’t need to question. Instead, he submitted himself to the intoxicating feeling, arms inching themselves to wrap around Haru’s waist, gentle fingers sliding over Haru’s warm skin. Shivers ran through the two from the contact. Lips slid and glided together, meeting in a passionate gesture. Love, passion, emotion, sadness… It all ran through this embrace and kiss. Haru’s fingers slid over Makoto's chin, neck, shoulders… Until they finally reached his chest, fingers gently curling against the fabric. Heat radiated from the two. It felt like the air escaped both of their lungs, but was simply restored by each other. Air left Makoto’s lungs and was soon stolen by Haru in another kiss, and the intoxicating cycle continued until both were panting and clutching tightly at anything their fingers could grasp. 

Makoto's fingers ended up stroking the smooth skin of Haru’s hipbone, whilst Haru’s pale fingers tangled deep in the brunette’s soft locks. Both panted, blue orbs glittering, green orbs radiating bright light, not leaving each other. Makoto’s lips were flushed, and Haru’s lips were parted, both desperately, greedily sucking in the night air that they were lacking. 

“Haru,” Makoto breathed, simply because no other words came to mind. Only: Haru, Haru, Haru… He was clouding his mind. 

“I love you too, Makoto.” Haru panted, because that was the only thing on his mind. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders from the sweet but short confessions. Haru didn’t want to leave Makoto’s warm, caring arms. He didn’t ever want to leave them. Haru’s worries were diminished at that point. Only Makoto. Makoto, Makoto, Makoto. 

Makoto grinned, dipping his head in for another kiss. His heart swelled, and their eyes burst with color.  The two agreed quite easily, this was the best night yet. They were alone, love swelled, and hearts were mended. Haru didn’t want to be alone ever again, and Makoto agreed. Even if it meant eating Mackerel with Haru every night; It was worth it. 


End file.
